Through Your Eyes
by White Truffle
Summary: Eric was left blind and wounded after getting caught in a land mine explosion. Taken after DoFP. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Had it already been a month Eric laid sprawled on the hospital bed? He was caught in the middle of a land mind that exploded not far from him. The shrapnel had entered his eyes, leaving him blind. He also suffered a deep wound on his thigh when the shards from the explosive was imbedded in his thigh. For that agonizing month he gave hell to all the staff that tended to him. He was rude, loud and very mean tempered when the nurses tried to help him. Almost all who were assigned to him, asked for a transfer.

Elaina felt sorry for the bitter man in Ward 8. She always heard him shouting angrily at the nurses. She'd always take a peek into his ward on her way to her station. He'd be sitting next to the window with his back facing her. The war had taken a toll on everyone. Young soldiers who were brought in injured will be deployed out right after the Doctor approved they were fit to go back to war. Her former patient was just deployed a day ago and she was pending a case. "Elaina, things are slow at the moment. So I'd recommend you take the children's wing" Doc. Grishm said as he read her personal folder.

"Actually Doctor…I was thinking of taking up the patient in Ward 8" Elaina spoke, her voice steady and confident.

Doc. Grishm looked up from the folder and studied her. "John Doe? You sure? Even the senior nurses couldn't handle him".

Elaina lifted her chin, proud and determined "I want to help him" she insisted.

Doc. Grishm nodded "Alright. But I warn you, he can be very… difficult. If you have any problem just let me know. I'll get Nurse Agatha to pass down his stats by the end of the day". Elaina thanked him and waited for his former care to brief her on her new ward.

Xx

"Good morning" Elaina chirped in happily with a tray of food in her hand. Eric was seated in a wheelchair by the window. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder "Not hungry" he replied instantly when the smell of food filled the room. He was clearly irritated at the unfamiliar voice. He was used to getting different nurses to tend to him; he always succeeded in chasing them away. This one was no different. He gave her a day.

Elaina placed the tray on the table and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him, "My name is Elaina. I'm your new nurse" she held out her hand but quickly retrieved it back when she remembered he couldn't see. If it wasn't for the bandages on his eyes, she'd see him roll his eyes at her. "I brought breakfast" she added gently.

Eric turned and barked "Are you deaf? Or Stupid? I just said I'm not hungry".

"I need to give you your medication. You have to eat or something or you'd have gastritis" Elaina reasoned as she unlocked the wheels of the wheelchair with her foot. She pushed him to the table and adjusted the height of the table. Eric kept quiet and complied; he needed the pain killers for his leg. Like a stubborn child, he took two big scoops of rice, chomped it down and banged the spoon on the table "Done. Give me my pain killers and leave me alone"

Elaina shook her head and gave him his medication. "I'll come by to change your dressing later" she said quietly. She wasn't going to let him bully her, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric had to give her credit for putting up with him for three weeks; the longest anyone has ever stayed during his admission. She was persistent and stubborn as he was. Besides it was good to have someone to talk to. He doesn't say or reveal much. But he would listen her talk. In order to protect his identity, Eric feigned amnesia. Elaina had conveniently named him John (John Doe).

He never liked her kind. He still believed his kind were superior and they were above all. Yet he found her endearing; an interesting specimen of her kind. When she spoke, there was a tone of authority and firmness. She was kind and gentle, yet strong and yielding. Kindness wasn't something he was used to getting from humans. He doubt he would be treated kindly if she knew he was a mutant. "Elaina?" he turned to his left.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep. How did you know it was me?" she had crept in to check up on him thinking he was asleep. She was on double shift that day. Soldiers came in gravely wounded and they were short on staff. She was on her feet since morning.

"Your perfume". He needed to rely on his others senses to make out his surroundings. Whenever she was near she smelled of musky peony and vanilla. That soft feminine scent related him to her. He noted fatigue in her voice "What time is it?"

Elaina rubbed her eyes and checked the time piece pinned to her chest "2 am" she stifled a yawn.

"Go home" he stated. He knew her shift normally ends at 7pm.

"I need to seat.." she grabbed the chair and sat. She let out a groan; it felt good to finally get off the balls of her feet. Her feet ached, her ankle cracked when she simultaneously rotated them. Her morning shift started at 8am the next day and she felt it was a wasted trip to drive an hour home. Her stomach rolled in hunger but she was too tired to even eat. She lay her head by the side of Eric's bed "So tired…" she muttered, almost talking to herself.

Eric felt the gently weight shifting slightly by his bedside. Half surprised to find her casually resting by him. He moved further a bit to give her space. "Elaina?" not even 5 minutes passed, he heard her sigh in her sleep. He listened to her steady breathing, slowly lulling him to sleep.

Xx

Eric stirred when he felt the warm rays of the sun on his face. Instantly his hand reached out to his side to find it bare. He heard a soft clang at the foot of his bed and shifted his head. The smell of sickening sweet scent of nectarine filled his nostrils. "Wheres Elaina?" he demanded. Half expecting Nurse Agatha to tell him Elaina was transferred to another ward.

"Shes in disposed. She told me stand in for her" Agatha replied, amused to see the sudden change in her former patient. As though sensing his anxiety, she told him Elaina will be back in the afternoon. She noted his frown softened instantaneously. She smiled , something worth gossiping at the station later.

Xx

Elaina sauntered into the ward, excited to tell her John Doe the good news. She had just ended her meeting with Doc Grishm. Apparently Doc Grishm had requested another doctor to join the hospital. Just so happens the new doctor was an eye specialist. Doc Grishm had arranged a procedure for John.

"Good morning John!. I have great news!" she almost jogged over to him by the window, unable to contain her excitement.

"Eric" he felt her moved around him as she shifted to kneel. "My name is Eric".

Elaina paused "You remember?"

"Not everything. Just my name" he lied.

She smiled, taking his hand into hers "Well then. Nice to meet you Eric".


	3. Chapter 3

"So I'll get my sight back? You're positive?" he spoke after Dr. Grishm and Dr. White told him of the procedure.

"There are risks and complications with every surgery. But seeing the nature of your condition, I think we can fix it" replied. His voice sounded confident, a little too cocky for his liking.

"Alright" Eric replied after a moment. He had nothing to lose. If the surgery fails, he couldn't get any blinder, he thought wryly.

"Your leg is healing nicely too. I'll arrange for an OP date soon" he scribbled something down and passed it to Elaina. "Excellent job, Elaina". Eric couldn't help but noted the hint of fondness in his voice when the_ good_ doctor commented her on the job well done.

"Are you excited?" Elaina asked animatedly after the doctors left. "Thrilled" he replied dryly. Elaina rolled her eyes; she was used to his sarcasm. Sometimes it made her wonder if he has feelings at all. "It's a beautiful day outside.." she suggested. They always had walks at the park at noon.

"I wouldn't know" he cut in.

"I'll narrate to you" she said with fake enthusiasm. She could have sworn she saw this lips twitched upwards. She often wondered what he'd be like when he's not brooding.

Elaina parked the wheelchair next to the bench, locking the wheels before taking a seat. "You know… being human with emotions is kind of normal around here"

_I'm hardly human _he thought to himself "Why? You disapprove my charming nature?"

"Isn't it tiring being so angry and bitter all the time?"

"Not everyone lives a perfect life like you" he said bitterly. He heard her sigh, realizing he hit a nerve.

"Mine is far from perfect…but I don't go around making people suffer just because I'm miserable" she replied sharply. He had no idea how hard her life was. Just because he lost his sight doesn't mean he had the right to claim his life sucked more than anyone else's. "Don't be such a baby about it. Shit happens. That's life. You should be happy you'll get your sight back. Then you can leave. Not many are as lucky as you. There're people who never come out here alive" she snapped back.

Eric grinned, "Ahh. Hell hath no fury like an antagonized Elaina" he mocked.

Elaina shook her head, "I'm trying to help you. So are the rest of the staff here. It wouldn't hurt you to be nicer, if not more appreciative of them".

Eric's mouth set in a hard line. When he didn't say anything, he heard her exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry. If I haven't been…appreciative of your efforts. They haven't gone unnoticed" he assured

Elaine waited for him to continue but he didn't. She figured that was the closest to a thank you she could get from him. "You're welcome" she rolled her eyes. "Wasn't so hard was it?"

"You have no idea" he replied smugly "Now, how about that walk?"

Xx

Elaina walked down the quiet empty hall of the wards, heading to the South Wing where Eric was. The strong smell of antiseptic filled her nose. Some might find the smell repulsive. But being in her line of work, she found it comforting. It was almost midnight it she was the only one on rounds for her shift as one of staff nurse was down with a bad cold.

She was marvelling at the sound of rain hitting hard on the zinc rooftops when she stopped dead in her tracks, trying to make out the noise. "Eric!" she gasped and ran down the hall towards his ward. She heard him yelling on top of loud clashing sounds of heavy furniture.

She froze the moment she turned down the hall and into his ward. Eric was tossing around, shouting something in German at his 'unseen' assailant. The metal cabinet and his side table rattled violently next to him. The whole scene looked like it came out from a horror movie.

"Eric!" she rushed to his side and shook his shoulder, realizing he was still asleep. She stared in horror as the wheelchair flew towards her. She immediately ducked down, missing her in an inch. "Eric! Wake up!"

Eric jolted up from the bed, covered in sweat. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. "It's just a dream Eric…" he heard her squeaked by his side.

"God Elaina, did I hurt you?" He knew the extent of his nightmares. Whenever he had one, the whole room will turn out like a war zone.

"No..You were just tossing and turning in your sleep and shouting something in German" she lied.

"Are you sure?" he sounded unconvinced.

"Yes" she slowly walked over to the medicinal metal cabinet. Her hands trembled as she unlocked the cabinet. She took out a sterile syringe and sedatives. "Lay back Eric.." she said cautiously, rolling up his sleeve. "This is going to help you sleep". She felt his hard muscles tensed in her hands as she inserted the needle into his vein.

It didn't take long for the sedatives to work its magic. Eric fell asleep within moments. She turned her attention to the mess around her. Still in a daze, she knelt down and started to clean up the mess. It was either Eric was attacked by a vengeful poltergeist. Or. He was what the world feared most.

Unfortunately, she doesn't believe in ghosts.

But _mutants_ are very, very real.


	4. Chapter 4

"You've been really quiet" Eric commented. If it wasn't for her perfume he wouldn't know she was around the ward checking up on him. "Ohh. Sorry… I have a lot on my mind.." she mumbled, "How did you sleep?"

"There were better nights" he shrugged.

"It was really intense" she commented suggestively, fixing the blood pressure machine on his arm.

"Did anything happened?" he asked, lowering his voice "I mean.. did I hurt you? You can tell me" he reached out for her hand on his arm. Instinctively, she flinched at his touch.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Good morning Eric, Elaina" Dr Grishm stepped in, interrupting them. "Just checking up on my patient before he goes for his op this afternoon. Everything okay with him, Elaina?"

Elaina nodded, "Yes Doctor. He is in the clear for the op" she gave him a small smile.

"Good, good. Well then. I'll have the nurses' prep up the operating room. See you later Eric", with that left the room.

Eric listened as left the room. He listened to Elaina hover around his bed, probably checking up on his charts. "I would never hurt you" he said quietly.

Elaina stopped whatever she was doing and looked at him. Really looked at him. He looked really dejected. Nobody dared come near him because of his mean temper. But he was never physically aggressive towards her; before yesterday. The truth is, she had nothing against mutants. To her, they were like every other people. Just misunderstood. Hated. Feared.

Fear.

Yes she was afraid. Not of him but what he could do. In his defence he wasn't aware of his actions. She had no intention of reporting Eric to the authority. He had every right to receive medical attention like everybody else. If they found out Eric was different, he'd be reprimanded and handed over to the military authorities.

Elaina reached out for his face and lifted his chin "I know. And you need to shave". She left him for a while to get a straight razor and shaving cream. She went over to the sink and filled a pan with water. Walking over, she took a wet cloth and wiped his face before lathering his face with shaving cream. "You know if you quit your nursing job…"

"Shut up. Do you trust me?" she removed the razor and applied gentle pressure over his cheek.

"With my life".

Elaina rolled her eyes and slowly glide the razor over the skin's surface, making sure not to cut him. "Where did you learn how to do this?" Eric asked, careful not to move much.

"My late father was bed ridden before he passed on" she took a damp cloth and wiped away the excess cream on the razor. She lifted his chin and concentrated on his jawline "Since he was incapable of doing this, I took the liberty to learn the art of shaving. I've been told I'm pretty good at it" she said proudly.

"There. All done" she took the cloth and cleaned his face. Eric touched his face, pleased to find it stubble free. "Not bad" he commented in approval, "And not even a nick. I'm impressed".

"Told you I'm good" she grinned. She took a new set of clothes and passed it to him. "Get changed. Need to wheel you into the theatre soon". As she handed the clothes to him, he unknowingly took her hand. Instead of releasing it, Eric held on "Will you be in the theatre?". He was hoping she would. It would help ease his apprehension. He never liked the idea of going under the knife.

"I'm not scheduled for the op…but I can ask to sit in. If you want.." she suggested. Her heart warmed when she felt the gentle squeeze of his hand on hers. "Thank you Elaina" he retrieved the clothes and unbuttoned his shirt.

When she wheeled him in, she could feel the nervousness literally radiating off him. She leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder, "I'll see you soon.." she whispered and kissed his cheek. She felt him tensed and nodded. The two male attendants came over and helped him onto the table. "Elaina?" he lifted his head, trying to make out his surroundings. "I'm right here Eric. I'll be here when you wake up". Eric nodded and rested his head back. He felt the gas mask being pulled over his head.

"Okay, Eric. Count backwards from 10 out loud for me please" Dr. Grishm instructed.

"10..9..8..7…6…" and his world went blank.

"Alright his out. Shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep your eyes closed till I tell you to open them" Dr White as he removed the bandages around Eric's eyes. Eric sat rigid in his chair, hands gripping the arm rest. He felt the knot in his stomach tightened as each layer of the bandages was removed. He told himself not to get his hopes up, just in case the operation failed. He held his breath as the last piece was removed.

Elaina stood quietly by the side as she watched the whole process unfold. The seven hour operation went smoothly. They managed to repair the damaged done to both his cornea. Her fingers curled on the cross necklace around her neck, silently praying that he'll gain his sight back. Even behind his bandages, she had always suspected Eric to be attractive. But looking at him now, he was more handsome than she imagined. She blushed at the thought and quickly shook it off. She knew better than to get emotionally attached to her patients. _'Will he recognize me?' _

"I want you to slowly open your eyes. Your eyes need to adjust. So, take your time" Dr White instructed. Elaina bit her lip and held her breath.

He tried opening his eyes, but frowned at the stinging sensation. He took a deep breath and tried once more. This time he blinked in between while he 'forced' his eyes to open. He only saw shadows at first. Blurred dark shadows. The more he blinked, the more his eyes re-adjust to the surroundings. Smiling like a fool as he tried to keep his composure. He tried to focus on the figure in front of him. Slowly, the hazy blurred image of a man in his late thirties came into view. He was wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

" " Eric acknowledged him with a nod, "I can see now" he smiled broadly, tears of joy welled up in his eyes.

took a small flashlight and to check for any optic nerve anomalies. "Hmm. Pupils are responsive…All looks good" he commented proudly, clearly pleased with his work. He scribbled on his clipboard and turned to Elaina "Elaina, I need to consult you on his recovery treatment"

Eric turned his gaze over at the petite nurse by the door. He gave her a once over; long brown hair tied up in a bun. Heart shaped face crowned by her nursing cap on her head. Her curious hazel eyes met his. A small smile formed her lips. She acknowledged him with a slight nod before leaving with Dr. White. Throughout the months they'd known each other; Elaina had shared details about her life. He pretended not be interested, replying and commenting snarky remarks. One thing she had forgotten to mention was how stunningly attractive she was.

Xx

**3hrs Later**.

Eric was standing by the window in his room when he heard a loud explosion followed by screams. Alarmed, he ran out his room to see people franticly running around. A male nurse was evacuating the wards, "Head to the bomb shelter! South wing has been hit! GO! NOW!" he yelled.

_Elaina.. _His eyes searched wildly across the area. He felt a tight knot in his stomach. He spotted a nurse helping out a limping soldier and ran to her "Elaina. Where is she?" he asked anxiously.

"I saw her in the South Wing 30 minutes ago. Please, you need to head to the shelter!" before she could finish, Eric had already sprinted down the hall running against the crowd as he followed the directions to the South Wing.

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

He felt his heart racing against his chest as he stared in horror at the building. Half of the structure was in ruins. The other part was still standing but he didn't know how long it will hold. Crouching low to the ground he rushed in through the entrance.

"Elaina!" he yelled, unable to see through the hazy hallway. The smell of smoke and debris filled his nostrils, he almost choked. He walked in cautiously, almost tripping. His throat felt dry from breathing in the air. He called out again as he walked through the halls, his gut wrenched at the sight of bodies sprawled everywhere; none of which was Elaina's. That somehow gave him hope. Throughout the whole search, it didn't dawn on him that he was risking his life to save a human; the same ones that hated and feared him. He could have easily slipped out and disappear and start afresh somewhere. But he cared enough for her to actually be in the line of fire just to make sure she was safe.

More bodies greeted him as he walked out the courtyard. He scanned the whole area, leaving no bodies unturned. As he was about to leave he heard a faint cough, as though someone was gasping for air. Listening intently he called out, "Elaina! Its Eric! If you're here please say something!" he pleaded desperately. A few moments passed before he heard somebody clanging against the metal structure.

Focusing on the massive metal structure that had fallen against the building, he mustered his powers to lift it. It creaked as the structure budged and lifted mid-air. He threw it against the clearing and turned his attention to the limp body against the wall. Her pale face was covered with dirt. The same hazel eyes met his and at the moment his whole world crumbled. He rushed to her side, kneeling next to her. When he reached out to her she immediately shrank back, "No. Don't!" she gasped.

He frowned. Here he was trying to safe her and she pushed him away after his display of powers. Angered, he hissed "I'm not going to hurt you"

Elaina shook her head, "Don't" she warned. She removed her hand that was clutching her abdomen. A rusty metal pole protruded out her stomach, blood was slowly seeping through her white uniform. "I fell.."

_'__No, no, no..'_ he thought. This can't be happening. He knew he couldn't move her. She could bleed out and the pain would be too unbearable for her. He gently shifted her to see her back. The metal pole was intact to the wall. He needed to break it off, "I have to bend the metal" he mumbled under his breath, his mind racing at every possible ways he could save her. She winced and started coughing out blood before he even did anything. "Eric-" she struggled to gasp for air, it was suddenly hard for her to breathe. "You have to leave.. They'll come for you.."

"I'm not leaving you!" he barked. Elaina lifted her hand to his face, meeting his eyes. Eric slumped to the ground, dejected. "I'm not going to make it" she said quietly. She knew the extent of her wound. Whether or not he could remove the pole, she would bleed out. Already she was losing a fair amount of blood. And the hospital was in ruins. All she knew was that her chances for survival were slim.

He knew. But he refused to believe. His hard gaze softened as she buried her face in his chest. He tightened his grip around her shoulder as he leaned back against the rubble. He dragged the metal structure across to hide them from enemy's line of sight.

"Cold…" she blinked repeatedly, trying to get rid of the blurred spots she was seeing. She felt numb and her head felt heavy. She wanted to close her eyes but Eric told her to stay awake as he rubbed her shoulders, creating heat from the friction. "Mmm..better.." she lied. "Stay awake for me" he pleaded, "When we get out of here I'm going to take you out to dinner" he kept the conversation going so she wouldn't fall asleep.

"No hospital food please.."

Eric forced a laugh "God forbid. I'll take you somewhere nice. Far from here"

"It's a date" she smiled weakly. There was an awkward silence before she spoke "I knew you were different" she looked up at him when she felt him tensed "You moved things in your sleep".

"And you didn't report me?" he studied her, trying to rationalise the reasons behind her actions.

She shook her head "I wouldn't..not everyone is as unkind as you think.." she trailed off.

He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin there.

"…besides, I think I like you"

Eric felt his heart sank. He blinked away the tears and managed a smile and stroked her hair "I think I like you too"

He sat there with her in his arms for hours. They felt the ground shook underneath them when jet fighters dropped more bombs around the area. Each time, he held her tighter. He talked to her, told her of his happier times. Prompting her to acknowledge, making sure she was still with him.

"You're a good man, Eric. Don't loose yourself..." she mumbled.

His lips set in a hard line as her words played in his head. He was a good man. Before mankind themselves turned against him. "Have you been to the countryside? Its beautiful this time of the year" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. When he didn't get a reply he shook her gently. "Elaina?" he lifted her chin. Fear gripped him as she lay limp in his arms. "No…" he checked for her pulse.

Nothing.

His blood stained hand caressed her pale cheek as he came to terms with the lifeless body in his arms. He pressed his forehead against her cheek as he held her close. Tears trickled down his cheek as his body racked with silent sobs. The crushing sense of nothingness engulfed him. He was back at square one; his firm believe that everyone he cared and loved would leave him. His mother. Charles. Raven. Elaina… He cursed for allowing himself to _feel_. It made him weak. He was never weak.

He glanced down at her. He felt his heart hardened as anger and hatred bubbled underneath. His gaze fell on the timepiece pinned to her uniform. His fingers grazed the rough engraving on it. It had Elaina's initials on it. He opened it to find her picture. With one swift movement, he yanked it off.

He clenched the timepiece in his hand. It would be his constant reminder to not falter to a moment of weakness. "Goodbye Elaina".

He never looked back as he left the woman who could have been his salvation from his own demons.


End file.
